


Lie

by shk_1991



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Tony Stark, Chatfish, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: “Hi…”Tony looked up meeting Peter’s eyes a bit surprised “Hi Peter, what are you doing here?”Peter thought he had thought it all through on his walk over to their meeting point – but actually seeing Tony being here, dressed up for a date, looking handsome as ever made it all so much worse.“I… I…”“Peter, this isn’t the best time – I’m actually meeting up with someone and they can be her-““He’s not coming…”Tony stiffened by those words, his face expression changed from surprised to confused “Peter, what do you mea-““I’m the one you have been talking to….”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 178





	1. Excuse me?

"Wha... Excuse me... what did you just say?" 

...


	2. Nerd with a big N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 I did a rewrite of the chapters because I made a big mistake in the first write ;-) 
> 
> Please enjoy

**6 months earlier**

“Another day… Another rejection”

Peter sighed while walking inside his and May’s apartment building. He walked over to the elevator and pushed the button now just waiting for it to arrive.

After graduating from MIT Peter had actually thought that getting a job would be pretty easy. He had worked his ass off and graduated as the best in his class…

As you can guess by now – that wasn’t the case.

He had been to so many job interviews by now that he had stopped counting them…

When the elevator arrived he walked in. He looked up noticing himself in the mirrored glass from the elevator, god he looked like a mess.

…

“You know the elevator won’t go anywhere until you push a button, right?”

…

Peter jumped a little by those words but then noticed his always so chatty neighbor Steve walking into the elevator as well “You should have become a comedian and not a fitness trainer, you know that right?” Steve chuckled at that and pushed the button to their apartment’s floor.

“Bad day?” Steve asked while the elevator slowly started to move. Peter sighed “Yup – I got another rejection on an interview which I actually had a good feeling about” Steve felt bad for the younger on “Sorry to hear that buddy – you just have to keep on looking and th…”

Peter put a hand up stopping Steve from continuing “I know – I know” Peter then sighed leaning himself against one of the walls in the elevator.

Steve could tell that Peter was tired of hearing people say that to him, so he tried to change the subject “Why don’t you join me at the gym later? It would be good for you to get your mind off of job hunting for a bit” 

Peter smirked at Steve while crossing his arms “You already know the answer to that question…” Steve laughed at that “Oh come on – it would be fun” Peter rolled his eyes at him with a fake laugh “The last time I went with you, you practically killed every bone in my body – I couldn’t walk for days”

Steve laughed at the memory “Your body has to get used to it Peter – Believe me, I brought Bucky on one of our dates and he was as beat as you were – but look at him now”

The elevator stopped at their floor and they stepped out “How is Bucky btw?” Steve smiled softly “He’s good, he’s working a lot but you know – Everything’s good”

Steve and Bucky had been together for a couple of years now, Peter still remembered the day Steve first mentioned him. They found each other on a dating site – and when they met it just clicked.

Steve had tried to explain how he felt when he first saw Bucky but that wasn’t easy. Steve just knew that Bucky was he’s mate – he’s beta – the love of his life.

Peter was actually very jealous of their relationship. He wanted to find his soulmate as well.

“Please tell him I said hi”

Steve smiled and nodded at that and then walked over to his front door “And you better tell May I said hi as well” Peter nodded and walked over to his front door but before he entered…

“8 o clock at the gym”

“No Steve!”

…

Later on, Peter found himself sitting on his bed with his laptop sending out applications to company’s who were looking for new employees when suddenly…

“So – how does this look?”

Peter looked up from his laptop seeing May standing in front of him wearing a…

“Why are you wearing a dress?”

May looked a little nervous. She turned around showing the dress from all the sides “It’s not too much for a first date? Is it? Or is it? What do you think?”

Peter put the laptop aside “Excuse me – but did you just say date?” May’s nervous looked changed into a more confused one “Yes? I told you about it this morning?”

Peter was about to say that she hadn’t but then he remembered something mentioned about going shopping for a new dress for a special occasion… oh…

“Sorry May – I guess I had a lot on my mind this morning – you look amazing” May smiled softly at him “Thank you – Have you heard anything back from your las…”

She stopped herself seeing Peter’s sad expressions “Their loose” She walked over and kissed his forehead “If they can’t see the potential you got - Then they don’t deserve you”

Peter smiled up at her “Thanks May – But enough about that, tell me about your date! What’s his name? Is he an alpha? W…”

May stopped him from speaking when she suddenly noticed the time “Oh god! I’m late! I’ll tell you later – Be good – there is lasagna in the fridge – Bye!”

Peter chuckled a little “Bye May” he smiled after her, he was so happy for her. She deserved this.

Peter went out to the kitchen searching for the lasagna. He took it out of the fridge and looked at it for a minute or two…

“Pizza it is…”

…

“I took custody of my nephew when he was 10, his parents died in a car crash”

“Wow – that… that must have been hard”

May nodded softly while looking at her date, she grabbed her glass of wine letting herself have a sip of it “I won’t lie, it was – But I wouldn’t change the choices I made – I love Peter so much – He’s such a wonderful person and I see him as my own son”

Her date smiled back at “Now that you mention that – you never wanted more kids? I mean of your own?” May smiled at that “I do, I just never met the right partner to have them with”

Her date leaned a little forward “Me neither – but maybe that will change – I mean – I…” May put a hand on his “I know what you mean – I think you’re really sweet Happy”

Happy didn’t want to blush in front of her “I think you’re amazing – I mean sweet too” May chuckled, she loved that even though he’s an alpha he’s down to earth. “You’re amazing too”

Happy winked at her and let his hand caress hers “So, what’s he doing now? Is he studying or?” May sighed a little “He’s trying to find a job – but it’s not going very well” Happy sighed “It’s not easy right now – people are fighting over the jobs which are available”

May nodded “He’s 26 and newly graduated from MIT – actually as the best in his class” Happy could tell May was proud of this and she should be.

“MIT you say? So he’s a technology nerd?”

May nodded fast “With a big N”

Happy thought for a second…

“Interesting…”

…


	3. What are you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3   
> Please leave comments and kudos   
> <3

A couple of days later

…

“No…”

“But you didn’t even hear me out - Just…”

“No…”

Happy sighed putting a hand to his forehead “Tony…” Tony looked up from working on one of his projects, he didn’t have time for this “I don’t need any help – okay – I’m doing just fine on my own” Happy nodded at that “But…”

“Do we have any complaints from our customers?”

Happy shook his head “No but…” Tony turned his attention back to his project “Then I don’t see the problem, now if you could just let me get this done…”

“I’m worried about you Tony…”

Tony stopped moving the second those words filled the room, he didn’t look up he just kept looking down “Why? I’m fine…”

Happy shook his head again “You’re not – Since you moved out here you practically haven’t left the house, you work all the time and you don’t see other people and… Morgan even told me yesterday when **I** was helping her brush her teeth before bedtime that she missed you… and for Christ's sake Tony – you were downstairs working…”

Tony felt like Happy had just slapped him across the face with those words, he just stood there like a fool.

“Don’t you see… a couple of extra hands would do you good… Extra time with Morgan… Maybe even extra time for you to go out and maybe… you know… meet someone”

Tony looked at Happy again, he gave it a second and then “Okay… I’ll think about it” Happy put on a big smile “Good, I’ll go get lunch – any request?” Tony shook his head and put his hands back to work.

When Happy left out the lab Tony let himself dump down in a chair beside him…

Being a single dad to Morgan had been hard. He loved his baby girl so damn much – but with his working hours, there wasn’t much time for tea parties and stuff like that.

He looked over at a little framed picture standing beside his laptop on his work table. The picture was of him and Morgan together, it had been taken on her last birthday. He smiled thinking back at it.

He also knew that Happy only wanted the best for him he had been there through the hardest bits of Tony’s life.

And maybe… find someone who would take care of him… and Morgan, of course… That… That wouldn’t be that bad after all… 

Maybe Happy was right. Maybe this would be a change for the better.

When Happy texted his lunch was ready he went upstairs. Happy didn’t get to take a bite of his sandwich before…

“Tell me about that Parker then…”

…

“Oh Happy – thank you so much – I really appreciate what you have done – you didn’t have too”

May was on the phone with Happy, Peter had gotten used to their romantic chit-chatting everywhere now that but he was trying to concentrate, it was a bit annoying. He had decided to update his CV before sending out any more job applications.

“Today? Where again? Okay – Peter will be there at three”

When Peter heard his name being mentioned he stopped working on his laptop “What did you jus…” May put a hand up continuing her phone call “Once again, Thank you – Yes – No you’re the sweetest…”

Peter put a hand to his forehead “May!” May looked at Peter looking really confused “Happy I gotta go – Yes I’ll see you tomorrow – Bye – Bye – No you hang up – No – I really gotta go – Bye” May put the phone down with a big smile “Happy says hi” 

Peter just looked at her waiting for her to continue but when she didn’t “Aaannnd?” May looked at him confused for a second but then…

“Oh sorry – Happy got you a job interview!”

Peter’s eyes got big “What???” May smiled big “Yes! Isn’t it amazing!” Peter closed his laptop just starring at her “But…” May looked at the clock and gasped “And if you have to get there in time you have to go now – you can take my car”

Peter was practically pushed by May against the door “Stop! Stop!” May stopped just looking at him “What?” Peter looked at her weirdly “Can’t you at least tell me a little about the job – or who’s it’s for?”

May thought for a second and then smiled innocently “I’m sorry, I didn’t get a lot of info…” Peter looked at her with big eyes “Please tell me that you’re kidding!”

“Sorry!”

…

Half an hour later Peter found himself driving up to a…

“A lake house?”

Peter had been to many interviews, many of them were in a suit and tie and they were always held in big large buildings – So driving into a forest ending up in front of a lake house out in the middle of nowhere made him think he had gone too far on the driveway.

He looked at his GPS trying to reset it but the coordinates were right, this was the place.

He stepped out of the car now slowly making his way up to the house feeling really confused. It looked like a normal house – nothing special about it. He chuckled to himself for a second “Good I didn’t show up in a suit and tie today”

“You’re Peter?”

Peter jumped when someone spoke up, he noticed the door was open and there he was May’s prince charming “Happy?” The man nodded and put his hand out which Peter gladly accepted “Nice to meet you, your aunt has told me all about you”

Peter followed Happy into the house, walking through a normal-looking kitchen, through a normal-looking living room and then to the back where there was an… an elevator?

The elevator doors opened and Peter walked in with Happy, Happy pushed a button with a written text over it saying “LAB”.

When they stepped out of the elevator and into the lab there was no one there, Peter couldn’t see anyone.

“SIR! PETER’S HERE!”

For the third time that day, Peter got another jump scare by Happy yelling. A couple of seconds passed by and no one showed themselves?

Happy thought for a second “I’ll just go look for him, you stay but don’t touch anything – got it?” Peter nodded and suddenly found himself left all alone in a lab full of tech.

It didn’t take a minute before Peter found himself looking over a robot project someone was working on, but what was that… he was actually only missing…

“HI! What are you doing!”

Peter looked up fast into a pair of deep brown eyes and suddenly…

Something clicked inside of him…


	4. He just a kid you know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Please leave comments and kudos   
> <3

When Peter first laid eyes on the male before him he knew who he was right away, this was Tony Stark, the owner of Stark Industries. 8 years ago he stepped back from the public eye and no one had heard from him since - and now he stood here - in front of him... 

“Are you deaf or something?”

Peter was pulled out of his gaze by the older male speaking again “Uh – Sorry – I’m – I’m…” Tony watched him over “You’re Peter, right?” Peter nodded quickly “Yes sir”

“I’m Tony… What were you just doing?”

Peter looked down at the tech in front of him and felt himself flush “I just… I just looked it over – I promise I didn’t do anything”

Tony walked up closer to him looking at him for a second before his gaze turned to the tech “You looked like you figured something out… Please share with the group”

Tony now being really close to him made the young alpha gasp a little, god that scent, just… wow. Tony gave him a quick look like *are you going to say something or* so Peter tried to explain – the best he could.

Tony just stood looking at him and when he finally stopped speaking he let it all in for a second before replying “And you just figured that out – just by looking at it?”

Peter nodded slowly “Yes sir” Tony just stared at him a little before turning to the tech “I guess we’ll have to see if it works then” Peter’s eyes got big “Ok… okay…”

A couple of hours passed by, they worked together like they were a team who had been working together for years. When they were done Tony even let Peter test it out and it worked…

The silence went over them for a second…

“So I can’t give you much information about working hours, because they swing a lot, depending on the project and the customer. Lunch will be included in your salary and of course evening meals if necessary but what do you sa…”

“Excuse me… But what are you saying here?” Peter was a bit surprised by this. Did he just offer him the job? 

Tony looked at the alpha beside him looking surprised “Well, I think this went really well, so what do you say? Would you like to come work for me?”

Peter smiled big “Yes! I would like that very much, sir!” Tony laughed at that and put his hand out “Please, call me Tony” Peter nodded and took it and shook it “Thank you si- I mean Tony” 

Peter felt like something happened when their hands touched and looked into the deep brown eyes once again, did Tony feel the same… Could he feel that Peter’s heartbeat just quickened…

“Just… one thing before we make the paperwork and discuss salary… As you may have scented by now… I’m an omega… How do you feel about that?”

Peter looked him over “I don’t understand – You mean how I feel about your gender?” Tony smiled softly “Sorry if I didn’t make myself clear – I’m pretty sure that you’re an alpha – correct?”

Peter nodded and Tony continued “I know alphas sometimes wants to take control over omega’s – and I don’t want to fight you at some point because you think that you can control me… Understand?”

Peter understood right away “That would never happen! I promise!” Tony smiled again and clapped his hands together “Good, then I believe we should look over some paperwork”

…

When Peter signed the paper he was pretty sure this was the greatest day of his life. He had just gotten himself a job.

“I guess that’s it the..”

“DADDY!!!”

A little girl entered the room jumping Tony with a lot of love, Tony hugged the little girl close to him “Hi baby girl, had a nice day with Pepper?”

Peter just sat staring at what was happening in front of him, he hadn’t seen any mating marks on Tony's neck – but he had a daughter?

“Oh we did – your daughter actually… oh hello – who’s this”

A lady walked into the room as well wearing a bag pack which Peter guessed were Morgan’s “I’m Peter” The lady walked over and greeted him “Nice to meet you, Peter, I’m Pepper”

“He’s going to be working for me, helping me out in the lab” Tony spoke while tickling Morgan in his arms. Pepper smiled at that “Oh really? That’s amazing – if you knew how long we have tried to make hi…”

Tony gave her a glare which made her stop talking “Pepper is the head of the firm, she’s handling customer contact and so on – and this is my daughter Morgan” Peter smiled softly at the girl in Tony’s arms “Hi Morgan”

Morgan looked at Peter for a second and then suddenly…

“You’re cute”

Everyone chuckled at that comment. Peter smiled at her and send her a wink “Thank you – you’re cute too”

…

Tony stood looking out the window seeing Peter take off, he thought about their time together today, it had been fun having a spare partner to work on projects with and he liked Peter. He seemed like a good guy.

“Morgan’s right you know”

Tony turned seeing Pepper holding a cup of coffee, she offered it to him and he gladly accepted it “About what?” Pepper smiled softly “He is cute” Tony chuckled taking a sip of his coffee

“He just a kid you know…”

…

May and Peter had been out celebrating that he had gotten the job. It had been nice finally being able to relax for once. He felt good about this.

Later on, in bed, Peter had been searching around on his laptop about information about Tony, he had been a very successful businessman but then suddenly dropped it all on the floor? Peter was very curious about this… What happened since he decided to do that…

...


	5. An Alpha Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3   
> Please leave comments and kudos   
> <3

Working for/with Tony was out a doubt a dream job. Peter loved every minute they spend together in the lab.

Tony never doubted hiring Peter, Peter surprised him every day with his talent, and in some kind of way it calmed him a lot to be around him.

After a month of working together in the lab, Tony decided to let Peter start on a project on his own. That gave him time to have a quiet night in with his daughter.

The smile Tony got when Morgan came home from another day with Pepper was priceless. He knew he hadn’t been the greatest father in the world but he would make up for it.

He had used the extra time to cook dinner for Morgan and Pepper, they had a nice evening meal talking about their days and when they finished up he even let himself watch a cartoon movie with Morgan.

…

“The end…”

“No! Read another one!”

Tony chuckled, he was sitting beside Morgan on her bed, he just finished her bedtime story “No honey, it’s time for bed” Morgan sighed and yawned “But I’m not tired” Tony smiled at that “Sure you’re not”

He stood from the bed putting the book away and then turned back to her she was just smiling at him “What’s with that big smile?” Morgan chuckled “Nothing” Tony smirked at her “Little miss you better tell me…”

Morgan’s big smiled turned into a soft one “It’s really nothing - I just had a really good day today”

Tony turned all soft, he knew why she said that, this was the first time in a long time they had actually spend a whole evening together without disturbance “Me too – Now go to bed – Love you” He leaned down kissing her forehead after saying that.

Morgan pulled her duvet closer around her and answered “Love you 3000”

…

He closed the door after him and then suddenly found himself leaning against it for a second he looked up into the ceiling before closing his eyes, he then whispered to himself “She reminds me of you…” he sighed deeply “I see you in her every day” he pushed a hand through his hair trying to pull himself together “I miss you…”

He then opened his eyes again taking a deep breath before returning back to reality, this was his way to handle what had happened and...

!DING!

“What the…”

He turned seeing Peter walking out of the elevator “Jesus Peter – you still here?” Peter nodded, he didn’t look tired mostly excited “I cleared 3 orders today” Tony looked at him with big eyes “What!?”

Peter nodded “Yup – I just couldn’t stop after figuring out the problem you know” Tony chuckled a little “Oh believe me – I know” Peter smiled at that Tony had a cute laugh “I would have made 4 but I just couldn’t crack the code on the last one – I know that’s going to hunt me all night”

Tony chuckled again and clapped his hands together “Well we can’t have that – show me”

…

Down in the lab, Tony went over to the tech Peter had been working on. Peter just stood staring at him, seeing Tony in his right element was EVERYTHING. 

“Come look – You just missed a screw here”

Peter stood from afar but then moved closer to Tony still leaving space between them, Tony looked at him “You have to come closer if you want to see what I’m doing here – I don’t bite”

Peter took a deep breath before taking a few steps closer standing so close to Tony now that his whole body ached. He tried to concentrate on Tony’s work but all he could think about was how close he was to Tony’s…. well everything.

“Got it?”

Peter looked straight into Tony’s eyes and slowly nodded, Tony suddenly noticed Peter eyes changing color…

“Uh… Peter…”

Peter just nodded still staring at the omega in front of him “Yeah?”

Tony hurriedly moved away from the alpha but when he did Peter automatically took a step forward. Tony put a hand up making space between them “Be honest with me – Are we going to have a problem here? Because if you can’t handle…”

Peter shook his head fast “No – No problem” Tony sighed crossing his arms to protect himself “Then what was that just now – you looked like you were about to - Well actually I don’t even know”

Peter sighed and put a hand to his forehead “Tony – I swear – I wasn’t going to do anything I just…” Tony sighed as well, now that Peter had shown off his alpha side he didn’t feel very comfortable being close to him “Peter, I’m sorry, I just think that ma…”

“I’m seeing someone – and – it’s serious – You don’t have to worry about anything”

Peter didn’t know where that came from, but he just couldn’t lose this job – he didn’t want to lose the thing he and Tony had together – even though he couldn’t quite put words on what that was exactly.

Tony stood for a second before letting his arm fall down to his side “Okay – I’m sorry – I guess I overreacted – Sorry” Peter shook his head “Don’t be sorry, I’m sorry for letting my alpha get out like that – I guess I’m just tired”

Tony nodded and sends an awkward smile back to him “It’s okay – You better get going then – I’ll see you tomorrow”

…

On the way home Peter couldn’t stop thinking about Tony, he knew that he had grown fond of Tony and his scent made him go crazy.

“He would never go for an alpha like me…”


	6. Tinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Please leave comments and kudos  
> <3

Peter stayed up all night thinking about what happened between him and Tony in the lab.

He had been on his laptop searching for Tony’s earlier relationships but it didn’t give him much to work with. It didn’t make sense? He had been so popular at some point and then suddenly he decided to hide away out in his lake house?

Who was Morgan’s father? Where was he now?

Tony was definitely single – he didn’t have another alpha’s scent on him – Peter would have smelled that by now.

Peter closed the laptop down and sighed “What am I going to do….”

And that was when it hit him…

…

The next day after work Peter decided to join Steve for a session at the gym. He needed help and he knew Steve would be the right man to talk to about this. But after 20 minutes of work out Peter found himself not saying much, was it a bad idea… was it silly… was it..

“Okay – What’s on your mind Parker?”

Peter looked up surprised at Steve looking at him, he had just settled down some weight he was working with “What do you mean?” Steve chuckled “You haven’t said a word since we started – You usually talk like a waterfall”

Peter sighed putting down his little weight beside Steve’s “I’m just thinking about a lot of stuff” Steve sat down on a work out bench and padded the seat beside him “Tell your old friend Steve about it”

Peter joined Steve on the bench, this was now or never…

“I need advice – You see – I pretty much fell for this guy but he’s not interested in me and I just need to get out and meet someone else because I… I just need too – And I need help – It’s been so long since I actually been with someone and…”

Steve padded his back for a second, he could tell Peter would start to babble out with words because he was nervous about asking for this “So you need dating advice?” Peter nodded fast.

Steve thought for a second “Are you searching for a relationship… or just… You know…” Peter quickly replied “A relationship,” Steve thought for a second “There are a lot of different sites for dating… I found Bucky on Tinder”

Peter knew about the app, just never tried it “Okay” Steve suddenly held his hand out “Give me your phone” Peter gave it to him and Steve began typing on it “Just as inspiration… Here”

When Steve handed the phone back to him Peter could see he had downloaded the app and logged on as him. Steve hurriedly replied, “You can check out my profile for a bit, I don’t use it anymore and when you’re done – just delete it – and if you have any other questions don’t be afraid to ask – okay?”

Peter looked at the profile and then back to Steve “Thank you so much – It’ll be very useful”

Steve padded Peter’s back again “Now, was there anything else?” Peter shook his head. Steve smiled “Good, then let’s get back to our training”

Peter sighed deeply…

…

At the same time, Tony found himself in a bar with Pepper. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been out and about like this but it felt nice.

“I can tell you’re enjoying yourself”

Pepper said smirking at him while taking a sip of her drink Tony rolled his eyes “Shut up” Pepper clapped her hands together “Admit it! You are!”

Tony chuckled a little taking a sip of his beer “Okay! It isn’t as bad as I thought it would be” Pepper cheered “Told you so! God I missed this” Tony smiled at his best friend “Me too”

Tony had just taken another sip of his beer when “Come here often?” Tony turned his gaze now looking up at handsome stranger standing leaning against their table “Uh… not really…”

Tony knew right away that he was an alpha, he looked hungrily at him and that made Tony’s stomach turn “Can I buy you a drink?” Tony shook his head and showed him the beer “I’m fine, thank you”

He tried his best to turn his back to the alpha but he kept hiding on him, Pepper could see Tony didn’t like it and decided to help him “Can you please leave my fiancé alone?”

The alpha looked at Pepper conflicted, he looked back to Tony and then back to Pepper “I’m so sorry, I didn’t sense the… I’m truly sorry – You two have a nice evening okay?” and with that, he left.

Tony looked over at her sending her a soft smile with a thank you. Good thing Pepper was an alpha female otherwise this had gone wrong.

“Still not ready?” Pepper softly spoke, Tony shook his head “No…” Pepper leaned over hugging him from the side “And that’s okay” Tony looked straight at her “Is it? It’s been 7 years now… I feel so stupid you know…”

Pepper shook her head “Hey – you’re not stupid – you have just been through a lot and you need time to recover” Tony looked into her eyes and then leaned a little against her.

“I want to meet someone… But I want to take it slow…”

Pepper nodded and then suddenly “Why don’t you try out a dating app? You can write with someone, get to know them, and then you can decide if you want to see them or not?”

Tony thought for a second “You mean like…” Pepper nodded “Let’s make you a profile on Tinder!” Tony put a hand up in front of his eyes “Oh god…” Pepper clapped her hands again excited now “Come on… I’ll help you set it up…”

Tony looked at her for a second…

“Okay – But before you do that - I need another beer and you’ll get it for me because I’m your “fiancé”” Pepper leaned in kissing his cheek “Anything for you babe”

…

Peter was looking through Steve’s tinder profile. Steve had been amazing at this. His profile text was just so him – it was so loving, funny, and just –Steve.

Peter sighed and put a hand to his forehead “How the hell am I going to make my own account after reading this…”

He read it through one more time and then went to the main page. Without even thinking he began swiping, at first it was only out of curiosity to see who was on there so he only swiped left but then a profile made him stop…

“What the…”

He took another look…

“That can’t be true…”

But it was…

And without thinking... Peter swiped right... 


	7. Guess this is my lucky day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Please leave comments and kudos   
> <3

Peter almost screamed when the phone showed it was a match – he didn’t mean for this to happen! SHIT SHIT SHIT!! FUCK!!!

He sat for a while just staring at the phone in his hand, he didn’t dare to move a muscle. What he had done was so bad – oh but maybe he could delete before Tony…

!BING!

Peter dropped the phone on the floor when that sound entered the room. He just looked at it now praying to God that it wasn’t a reply from Tony.

Peter slowly picked up the phone and when the screen lit up it told him that God wasn’t on his side today. He tossed the phone on his bed while standing up pulling his hair “NOOOOO!”

Tony Stark had actually written him a message on tinder… or no… no to him… but to Steve… JESUS CHRIST!

He began passing in his room, he couldn’t open it – he simply had to close Steve’s account again – he would never find out! Or would he? Steve wouldn’t be using it now that he had Bucky – But what if… Oh god… Tony met him downtown or something…

Peter smacked his head with the back of his hand “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

…

A couple of hours later Peter was still wide awake, his phone still lying with its face down on the bed. He hadn’t read the message jet – he just couldn’t – or could he? – NO

Peter turned the phone around and pushed the button on it which made the phone lit up with the new message. He sighed, he had to go back onto the app to delete it and the profile so he simply pushed the notification and suddenly the message appeared…

**_Guess this is my lucky day_ **

Peter just stared at the message for a minute and then without thinking – he replied…

…

Tony and Pepper had just arrived at the lake house, they were a little drunk but they were having a blast.

…

“What about him then?”

Tony looked at the picture Pepper was showing and made a face “Are you kidding me?” Pepper laughed and swiped left. They kept going through profiles until…

“Okay - he’s something else…”

They both stared at the profile for a while until Pepper handed Tony the phone and smiled at him “You should do it, I wish you luck my friend” Tony looked at it for a second “Steve…” and then he swiped right….

…

Later in bed, Tony found himself looking around on the new app. It excited him a bit to be back out on the market and he liked the way he could control it this way.

He had a couple of new matches but there weren’t any…

Tony’s heart stopped for a second seeing Steve’s name being mentioned in the new match. He hurriedly went over to the profile and smiled. Now he just needed to find out what to write to him….

Hm….

Tony decided to go with his gut and wrote: Guess this is my lucky day - He looked it over a couple of times and then send it.

He decided to put his phone away and go to sleep, but he just couldn’t calm himself. He was really curious if Steve would write him back...

!BLING!

Tony grabbed his phone fast and smiled seeing that he had received a new message from Steve. He took a deep breath before opening it.

**No – Believe me, it’s my lucky day – Hi Tony**

Tony smiled at the message now feeling a little flushed “Cute”

 **T:** Hi Steve – Nice to meet you – How are you?

 **S:** I’m good, how are you?

 **T:** I’m good too, thanks for asking – I feel like I should tell you that I’m new at this – actually joined for the first time today.

 **S:** That’s okay – same here actually

 **T:** Wow, and you’re not just saying that to make me feel better

 **S:** It’s the honest truth, Tony

 **T:** Good – I’m actually a little nervous about all of this

 **S:** Don’t be – Let’s just take this one step at a time :-)

 **T:** I like the sound of that :-)

…

Peter found himself chatting with Tony all night long and when the sun rose outside his bedroom window it finally hit him what he had done.

He looked through the messages, their conversations have been about a lot of weird stuff, nothing too personal. Tony had written about having a daughter and how much he loved her. Peter / Steve had written about the gym he was working at and his motorcycle – Peter knew a lot about Steve so to tell Tony about him wasn’t hard.

He was just about to delete the match and then delete the profile when…

 **T:** I have to go – my daughter just jumped me – It’s going to be a long day without any sleep but – I really liked our conversation – wanna chat later today?”

Peter just looked at it and decided to close his phone – how the hell was he going to get out of this now…

…


	8. It's Like Riding A Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Please leave comments and kudos  
> <3

Peter found himself falling in love with Tony more and more over text. Tony was a lovely person with a big heart.

Not that he hadn’t noticed that before while working for him but this was different…

He even noticed Tony being happier around him in the lab….

Peter had sent him a song the night before which he had told him made him think about him and Tony actually played the song all day long in the lab…

The big problem with this was that while Peter was falling in love with Tony – Tony was falling in love with "Steve" – who was in love with Bucky and oh god this had become a mess...

“What’s on your mind there”

Peter was pulled out of thoughts by Tony asking that, they were having lunch and he had zoomed out for a minute or two “Oh sorry, I just didn’t sleep very well last night – Guess I zoomed out for a sec”

Tony chuckled taking a bite of his sandwich “I know what you mean – I didn’t sleep very much either” Peter knew that already but then noticed the soft smile on Tony’s lips, he just wanted to lean over and kiss that beautiful mouth of his but instead “Oh – why not?”

Tony looked at him for a second and then suddenly another soft but shy smile appeared “I… I chatted with someone all night long… I decided to try out that Tinder app – You know about that app right?”

Peter again knew that but had to play along “Oh yes I know about that one” Tony nodded fast while taking another bite of his sandwich “And I just matched with his amazing guy and his perfect – It’s just like he knows me without even knowing me – He’s sweet and kind and… Very sexy - Sorry - Too much info”

Peter could feel Tony’s omega being really happy and smiled as best as he could “I’m happy for you Tony” Tony, unfortunately, noticed that he didn’t seem happy “What about you? What held you up all night long?”

Peter couldn’t really tell that he had been up all night chatting with him like Steve so “My boyfriend broke up with me” Tony’s smiled disappeared right that second “I’m sorry to hear that…”

Peter shook his head and decided to eat some lunch himself, he grabbed a sandwich “It’s okay – just need time to get over it” Tony put his sandwich down “If you want to take the rest of the day off its okay… If you need to…”

Peter smiled softly at Tony “It’s okay – I would rather be here working” Tony put a hand on his shoulder which made Peter’s heart stop beating for a second “You’ll find someone else in no time – You’re a handsome young male – Every guy/girl would be lucky to have you”

Peter smiled at Tony again while taking a bite of his sandwich, thinking that the only person he wanted was Tony and that wasn’t a possibility.

…

“Okay okay – again! You matched and…”

Tony chuckled a little, he loved how excited Pepper was about this “We have been chatting every night since then – it’s actually been a couple of weeks now – He’s truly amazing…”

Pepper wanted to squeal but couldn’t because Morgan was playing not so far from them “I’m so happy for you!” Tony smiled at her “I’m actually a little excited about this as well… and last night it actually went from small talk… to… you know…”

Pepper put a hand up in front of her mouth “Oh god – are you telling me that you’re sexting now!”

“What is sexting?”

Pepper and Tony turned their attention to Morgan now standing in front of them looking curiously, Tony laughed a bit “It’s nothing – it’s just something silly that Pepper just made up – please erase that from your mind”

Morgan chuckled and began to run around them yelling the word “SEXTING – SEXTING” Tony jumped up now chasing her around while Pepper just laughed at them.

…

The night before

…

Peter was lying in bed chatting with Tony when suddenly…

 **T:** I should really take a shower – worked in the lab 8 hours straight

Peter suddenly thought about Tony… Naked… In the shower… Wow… He looked down himself and I didn’t surprise him that he was hard as hell…

 **S:** Kind of wish I was there right now …

Peter didn’t even give it a second thought before he sends it…

 **T:** What would you do then…

 **S:** Definitely join you in the shower – Hold you close to me – Kiss you

 **T:** Please continue

 **S:** I would hold you against the wall of your shower and kiss down your neck, feeling every inch of your naked body against me.

 **T:** Oh god - please tell me you’re as hard as I am

Peter was already jerking himself a bit taking a little pressure off

 **S:** I am – I got hard just thinking about you Tony

 **T:** Please tell me what you’re going to do next…

 **S:** I would move down your body and take your hard erection into my mouth, sucking it as my personal lollipop.

Peter jerked himself a little harder he knew he wasn’t going to last long because just thinking about Tony actually playing with himself made him close…

They kept writing back and forward and as Peter had expected it didn’t take long for him to explode.

 **T:** Let’s definitely do this again sometime 

**S:** I’m looking forward to it already beautiful

...

Back to Tony and Pepper on the couch – After Morgan was put to sleep

…

Pepper smiled softly “He sounds perfect” Tony nodded and then blushed a little “He really does, and I feel like I’m falling for him you know” Pepper took Tony’s hand holding it for a second “You deserve to fall in love again”

Tony smiled at her “I’m starting to believe that – Now there just one thing messing with me…” Pepper still held Tony’s hand “What?”

Tony felt himself blush a bit more “I just… after our chat the other night I felt so inexperienced you know – I haven’t had sex since Morgan and… I don’t want to disappoint when I meet him and if we decided to you know… I haven’t even been on a date in I don’t know how many years – what if I’m terrible at that too”

Pepper smiled softly at him “It’s like riding a bike – You never forget how to do it” Tony chuckled a little “I know but… Still…”

Pepper thought for a second “You could always have a one night stand – practice a little before meeting Steve” Tony looked at her “I could do that?” Pepper chuckled a little “Honey, come on”

…

What Pepper and Tony didn’t know was that Peter was listening in on them… 

…


	9. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Please leave kudos and comments  
> <3

A couple of weeks later

…

 **T:** Are you awake?

Peter woke up to a message in the middle of the night he yawned and turned on his bedside table lamp, grabbing his phone to read the message.

 **S:** I am now – What’s up

 **T:** Oh please go back to sleep… I’m so sorry

 **S:** Tony, it’s okay –what’s happening?

 **T:** Oh god – this is so silly and I don’t even know why I’m writing this to you and maybe I will lose you because of this – but I’m on a date downtown and – Nothing seriously! Oh god – he doesn’t mean anything to me Steve, I don’t even know what I’m doing here – And he freaks me out – and I know you live here in the city – oh god you don’t have to but – I need help and… Oh god I’m so stupid… and a little drunk – Steve I’m sorry 

Peter read the text again and again and soon found himself jumping out of bed he pulled on some clothes and hurried out the door. Tony needed him! 

**S:** Where are you???

…

Peter soon found himself standing outside the bar Tony had texted him. He was about to enter when it finally hit him – Tony had of course texted “Steve” and not him.

Peter wanted to scream – his alpha was ready to kick Tony’s date’s ass but he couldn’t now – could he…

He looked through the windows there wasn’t any sign of Tony anywhere. He texted Tony

 **S:** Where are you?

 **T:** In the bathroom – having a panic attack

 **S:** Tell me - what does he look like?

 **T:** Snake tattoo on his left arm

 **S:** Stay in the bathroom – I’ll make him leave

…

Peter walked inside the bar pulling up his hoodie to hide if Tony decided to walk out. He looked around and soon found the alpha he was searching for – he looked like a true playboy.

Peter walked up to him “Excuse me?” the alpha looked up at him “What?” Peter crossed his arms “I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave” the alpha laughed a little, he then slowly stood up showing he was much bigger than Peter “What did you just say?”

Peter took a deep breathe “the omega you were just hitting on – isn’t available – understood?” The alpha looked at him like this was a joke “Oh really? Who is his mate then? He hadn’t any mat…”

“I’m his mate…”

The alpha laughed at him now “YOU! Oh my god – this is seriously funny!” Peter growled at him “So please just go” the alpha crossed his arms “No…” 

Peter sighed “I mean it... I…” He didn’t get to say another word before he felt himself being pushed backward “Fuck off kid”

Peter felt anger boil inside of him and then pushed forward now hitting the alpha in the chest. That wasn’t the greatest idea.

It turned into a fight between Peter and the alpha and if it wasn’t for a person suddenly stepping between them he would be dead by now –

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!”

Peter looked surprised at the person who he suddenly spoke up, no it couldn’t be…

“LET HIM GO! RIGHT NOW”

Steve was standing holding the alpha back in a grip, the alpha let go of Peter who stumbled backward trying to catch his breath.

Steve let the other alpha go when he cooled off “And you – out of here – Now! Otherwise, I will take your membership away from you – I know who you are – I have seen you at my gym”

The alpha didn’t say a thing, he hurriedly moved away from Steve and Peter. Steve turned his attention back to Peter.

“What the hell was that about?!?”

Peter needed to get Steve out of the bar – RIGHT NOW “Can we please talk about it outside – I need some air” Steve nodded and went with Peter outside.

“What are you even doing here?”

Steve shook his head “Don’t you dare turn this around – why were you fighting a guy like that – at a bar in the middle of the night? It’s not like you to do stuff like that”

Peter shook his head “I know and I know this is the worst answer ever but – I’m in love – and the guy I’m in love with is inside that bar in the bathroom having a panic attack because of that alpha”

Steve stood taking it all in for a second but then a smirk appeared on his face “You’re in love?” Peter nodded, it was the first time he had ever said that – but it was the truth.

Steve smiled softly at him “Well I’m happy to hear that buddy – but please don’t fight anyone that size – he would have killed you if I hadn’t stepped in” Peter nodded “I know – I promise – I won’t ever do that again”

“So, now – what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?”

Steve smiled softly at Peter “I have been trying to tell you this for a couple of weeks now but you have been too busy with work – Bucky’s pregnant” Peter gasped in a big smile “OH MY GOD! Congratulation! That’s amazing”

Steve was shining from happiness “Thank you – It really is – His cravings are kicking in and all he wants is McDonald’s fries so…” he pointed at the McDonalds down the street - Peter was about to say something but Steve stopped him “I know – Not a big fan of McDonald's – But if the baby wants it I will, of course, get it”

Peter smiled at him “Once again congratulations – We need to celebrate – Dinner next week?” Steve nodded at that “We should definitely do that – Please text when – I better get going – don’t get into any more fights tonight”

Peter chuckled at that and waved at Steve walking off…

…

Peter went back into the bar, everyone was staring at him like he was crazy but he didn’t care. He walked out the back taking a deep breath before entering the bathrooms, he had to make it look like he didn’t know Tony was in there…

Peter scented Tony the second he opened the door and there he was – sitting on the floor holding his arms around himself with his face hidden in his knees...

“Tony…”

Tony looked up at Peter surprised, it was clear to Peter that he had been crying “Pe… Peter, what are you doing here? What happened to you? What…”

Peter took a second before answering…

“I was on my way to McDonald's when I passed the bar here seeing two alpha’s fight, I decided to break them apart but it wasn’t easy as you can tell. The blond of them…”

Tony’s eyes got big “Steve?”

Peter had to keep his cool “Who?” Tony shook his head fast “Uh no one – what about the blond of them?” Peter took deep breathe again “He won him over in a grip and have just left with the police to turn him in, he was the one attacking him in the first place”

“So he’s okay? The blond I mean”

Peter nodded fast “He asked me if I could go back here to search for – you apparently?” Tony’s eyes got big – Steve had been this close to him – he had tackled the alpha and… Oh god…

Tony put a hand up to his face to hide it “I’m sorry you had to witness that Peter – I’m a mess – the guy you just talked to is Steve – the guy from Tinder I told you about”

Peter already knew that but just “Oh” Tony nodded “I just told him I went out with someone else – oh god – he must hate me” Peter shook his head “No – hey hey – he won’t”

Tony moved his hand away showing fresh tears “Why wouldn’t he Peter? I just went out with another alpha just because I was too afraid to meet up with Steve who’s just perfect… and now he just saved me and… oh god…”

Peter sighed, he had to stop this now “Tony, you have to know something and it isn’t…”

“Is everything okay in here?”

A bartender opened the door looking back and forward between them, Peter sighed, a chance of telling was destroyed, he then nodded fast “Yup, just helping my friend here getting home”

…

Tony was too drunk to drive home so Peter had offered to drive him home, Tony had told him that he didn’t need to but Peter didn’t take orders now. He needed to get Tony home safe.

The ride home was silent. He could tell Tony felt embarrassed about all of this.

When they reached the lake house the just stayed outside in the car looking up at the house.

“I don’t think he’s mad at you…”

Tony turned his attention to Peter who spoke those words “You don’t?” Peter shook his head “Why would he come down to help you if he was?” Tony looked into Peter's eyes and then nodded “I don’t know – he’s a great person and believe me on the text I must have sounded like a crazy person”

Peter remembered the text “Don’t be so hard on yourself Tony” Tony sighed “Maybe this is god’s way to tell me that I shouldn’t be dating – I couldn’t even go through the date without having on of my panic attacks”

Peter remembered Tony writing that earlier “You have them a lot?” Tony was a bit surprised about finding himself telling Peter all of this “I don’t even know why I told you – please just forget about it”

Peter looked into Tony’s eyes “I will listen if you want to talk about it…”

Tony smiled softly at Peter “You’re really sweet, you know that? You’re not like any other alpha I have met before”

Peter smiled back softly at him “I hope that’s a good thing” Tony chuckled a little “It’s a really good thing, I believe that’s why I feel safe around you” Peter’s heart started to beat faster “You do?”

Tony nodded and smiled “I do” Peter smiled back “I really like you Tony” Tony stared into his eyes “I like you too Peter – It’s nice having a good friend like you around – thank you for being there for me tonight”

The “Friend” thing hurt a little but he just kept smiling at that “Yeah - Always…”

Tony suddenly noticed something “You got something in your hair…” He moved forward trying to get it away. Peter took a deep breath, Tony was really close to him now…

Tony got the dirty away from his hair and then looked down at Peter, Peter was staring at him with a serious glare “What are you…”

And that was when Peter pushed forward in his car seat now kissing Tony with all he had in him…

Peter felt himself panic for a second…

Until he felt Tony kiss him back…

…


	10. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Leave comments and kudos  
> <3

The kiss turned hotter…

Peter heard Tony’s seatbelt click open and soon found Tony on top of him…

He didn’t mind at all… he loved the weight of Tony’s body on top of his…

Tony’s tongue began playing with Peter’s bottom lip and Peter let it in now finally moaning into Tony’s mouth…

He let a hand rub-down Tony’s back leaving it on his perfectly round ass giving it a soft squeeze getting a soft moan from Tony out of it.

Peter kissed Tony’s cheek and down his neck, feeling him up with his hands to let him know he wanted him…

“Please… Just”

“I got you…”

Tony moved against Peter’s lab letting the alpha below him know that he was hard. Peter moaned and pushed himself up against him to tell him that so was he.

They moved in a rhythm for a while still kissing like there was no tomorrow…

Tony was the first to orgasm – and it was so hot to watch that Peter came right after…

They stayed like that for a while trying to catch their breath…

Tony was the first to pull away, he looked at Peter for a second or two and then softly smiled. Peter was afraid that Tony would say something like this was a mistake… or that he had to fire him now or…

“Thank you for helping me out tonight”

Peter was surprised by that “Your welcome” Tony opened Peter’s car door and moved out of the car, off of Peter “You can borrow the car till Monday” Peter just nodded now watching how Tony awkwardly moved up against the house…

Peter pushed a hand through his hair when he was inside the house “What the hell just happened here!?”

…

Tony closed the door softly not wanting to wake Pepper or Morgan he leaned against the door trying to figure out what the hell just happened out there….

“You look like someone that just had fun?”

Tony almost jumped when Pepper spoke up, she was sitting in the living room with a book “Why aren’t you sleeping?” Pepper shook her head “I felt like I needed to be awake for your return… So tell me… How did it go?”

Tony really didn’t want to speak about but he knew she wouldn’t let it go “Let’s just say that it didn’t go as planned – I’m really tired I better get to…”

“Oh so you mean hooking up with Peter in your car wasn’t part of your plan”

Tony turned seeing her smirk back at him “We didn’t hook up – okay” Pepper bites her lip “Come on – you sat on top of him” Tony wanted to run and hide somewhere “How do you-“

“I noticed the car pull up outside and after waiting for you to come inside I went looking for you by the window… You looked like you were enjoying yourself” 

Tony gave her a look “Pep…” Pepper just smiled at him “Okay – Okay – I’ll stop – For now – Good night”

Tony sent her a soft smile and went into his bedroom he needed to clean up his mess before it got too sticky…

…

Peter couldn’t vibe the smile off his face – he had just made out with Tony!

God Tony had looked amazing on top of him and even though they had kept their clothes on it just… wow… amazing…

Later in the apartment, he tried to figure out if he should text him something, he just didn’t quite know what…

He was just about to type something when a message appeared on his screen…

It was from Tony…

To…

Steve?

…

What???

Peter felt like his heart broke right that second – why would he write Steve after they just made out in his car – that couldn’t be right…

Peter took a deep breath trying to calm himself down “Maybe it’s just Tony calling it off with Steve… it has to be… it just has too…”

Peter opened the message…

 **T:** Dear Steve – I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me tonight. I feel so silly right now. You haven’t even met me and I practically let you down by going on a date with someone else and even though I let you wait and all this you run to my side and help me like this. Steve, I don’t have words for what you did. I hope you’re okay and that you didn’t get into trouble for this. If you did please let me take the blame for it. I hope you will text me back and that you can forgive me for what I have done. I really like you Steve – you make my heart beat faster and every text I get from you makes me smile. I haven’t felt that way since… I don’t even remember… Please give me another chance Steve – Let me take you out for a drink soon – Let’s meet and talk – Please…

Peter felt his heart break even more if that was even possible – he tossed the phone onto the ground and decided to go to bed – he couldn’t handle any more of this shit…

…


	11. Steve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Please leave comments and kudos  
> <3

“SHIT! FUCK!”

Tony looked over at Peter working on a project which were apparently bothering him. To say that Tony had been surprised about Peter showing up today was an understatement – he had been sure of Peter quitting by text over the weekend – but he hadn’t.

Peter suddenly pushed the tech away he was working on hitting the work table with his left hand with a bang which made Tony jump.

“HEY! HEY! Stop!”

Tony moved over to him seeing blood from Peter's hand now, he put a hand on Peter’s arm “Okay – come we have to check that ou-“

“I’m fucking fine, okay!”

Tony starred into the alpha’s eyes “Will you just shut up and come with me?” Peter just stared back into Tony’s eyes “I said - I’m fine” Tony shook his head and sighed “You aren’t – Let’s get some ice for that hand”

…

Peter sat in Tony’s kitchen with an ice pack on his hand just looking down he didn’t care about anything anymore.

“Okay – Peter…”

“Please don’t”

Tony sighed and pushed a hand through his hair crossing his arms right after “We need to talk about what happened – I’m really sorry for pushing myself on you like that, that was really wrong – To be honest I didn’t expect seeing you today b…”

“I didn’t think I would show up either…”

Tony could feel how hurt Peter was “But you did?” Peter looked up at him “I did – For you” Tony sighed “Peter…”

“Don’t you see Tony – I’m not sorry about what we did that night – I actually -“

“Stop”

Tony put a hand up stopping Peter from talking “We can’t” Peter sighed and looked down at his hand again “Why not?”

Tony moved over to sit beside Peter at the kitchen counter “It wouldn’t be right” Peter looked at Tony who was sending him a soft smile “Peter, I really like you and what we have here is amazing – but my heart is somewhere else - And it’s stupid because I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive me for what I have done…”

Peter felt teary he wanted to scream “Steve?” Tony nodded softly without saying a thing. They sat in silence for a while.

“I’m sorry Tony”

Tony looked at Peter “Why are you apologizing?” Peter looked back at him and then pushed forward connecting their lips together in a hard kiss.

He could feel Tony wanted to pull away so he pushed him against the counter so that he couldn’t move away from this.

“Peter…” Tony mumbled between the kisses. Peter ignored that and kept kissing him deeper.

After a couple of minutes of making out Tony finally got the power to pull away from the kiss now just looking at Peter “We can’t do this…”

Peter searched Tony’s eyes “Tony -” Tony put a hand up in front of his mouth stopping Peter from speaking “We can’t do this here… Come with me…”

Peter was suddenly pulled by Tony against the lab elevator …

…

Peter was a bit surprised by the change of event…

At first, Peter didn’t know what was happening but when Tony lowered down in front of him pulling his pants down with him he knew…

Peter leaned back against the work table letting Tony take action on him, feeling Tony’s lips on him was like nothing he had ever tried before.

“Tell me when you’re close”

Peter didn’t even get to answer that before Tony was back at sucking him off. Peter knew he wasn’t going to last long but tried to think of anything else than Tony sucking and touching him.

“Oh… Okay… I’m going to…”

Tony moved away letting Peter release himself into his hand. Tony stood up wiping his mouth with the bag of his hand “Seems like I still got it” he chuckled to himself while saying that.

Peter tried to catch his breath “That was amazing…” Tony smiled softly at him. Peter leaned over kissing him Tony kissed back but then pushed a little on his chest.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m using you – I want to make you a deal…”

Peter looked into Tony’s eyes and simply waited for him to continue…

“Peter, I haven’t slept with anyone since I had Morgan – and I was actually a little afraid to even think about having sex again – But Saturday night in the car and right now – I felt so in control over the situation that I wasn’t afraid anymore – I felt like myself and – I kind of want to find myself again like that” 

Peter didn’t know what was happening here “So…” Tony moved closer to Peter “I can’t give you my heart Peter” Peter was about to say something but Tony stopped him with a kiss which Peter gladly accepted.

“But if you want – we could meet up this Friday at a hotel downtown and… You know”

When Tony finished that sentence Peter felt all of his blood rush down to his dick. Tony looked down seeing Peter hard again, he smiled “Well hello again my friend…”

…

Wednesday night, Peter had dropped by Bucky and Steve’s to celebrate the baby news.

“So – what are we hoping for – boy or girl?”

Bucky chuckled and looked at Steve “I know what you’re answer will be – but for me, it doesn’t matter – I just can’t wait for it all to happen” Peter smiled at Bucky, he was glowing and so was Steve.

“Hi – I feel the same way – but having a boy who could take over the gym when I grow old and grey would be nice” Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve’s answer “You and your gym” he put a hand on his belly and Steve leaned over kissing his check.

“I’m so happy for you”

Steve turned his attention to Peter “Thank you buddy – How are things going with you?” Bucky clapped his hands together “Oh yeah – I heard someone is in love?”

Peter put a hand to his forehead and laughed “Well it’s moving forward – he is nervous about going into a new relationship because of things that happened to him from earlier relationships so we take it one step at a time”

...

Friday night, Tony found himself waiting for Peter inside the hotel by the bar. He was actually excited about this. He had told Pepper he was going on another date but not who with.

He ordered a beer and let himself relax thinking of how sweet Peter had been to him over the last couple of months. He was the right alpha to do this with an…

Tony suddenly caught eyes with…

“Steve?”


	12. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and leave comments <3
> 
> I'm sorry for the late chapter - There has been a lot going on at my job regarding the COVID-19 - hope you're all doing good and are safe.

”So, when are you going to tell me about this person you’re going out with again tonight?”

Peter looked over at May who was sitting on his bed, she had been helping him pick out his outfit – he hadn’t asked her to do so – but it gave them some time together which they hadn’t had in the last couple of weeks and that was nice.

“I’m not ready yet, it’s still too soon”

May pulled her tongue at him “It’s not fair you know” Peter smiled at her “I know – Soon - I promise – Okay?” May sighed fakely and smiled right after “Okay then” She looked at the time on her phone “I have to go, Happy has invited me to have dinner at his place – I’ll be staying there tonight so…”

Peter just nodded looking himself in the mirror “Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow or something” May ruffled his hair and went out of his room leaving him to himself.

When the front door clicked Peter felt like he could finally breathe, he couldn’t tell May about him going to meet up with his boss to… have sex…

God…

He was finally going to have sex with Tony…

He was excited about it, but also nervous but that was a good thing. It wasn’t like it was his first time but… This was with Tony… It just had to be perfect…

His phone buzzed, he walked over looking at it, and sighed. Another notification about “Steve’s” tinder profile, they were sending hints about it had been a long time since he had been on the profile…

Peter looked himself in the mirror “You have to delete it… Now…” Peter opened the profile seeing the message Tony had written which he hadn’t answered. He clicked through the profile to find the delete button…

He looked at it for a second and his thumb moved over the button… He was just about to push it when…

…

Knock, knock, knock, knock…

…

Peter looked straight up and out the door, who could that be? Arh... Maybe May forgot her keys or something. He dropped the phone on his bed and went for the front door.

“What did you forget this time M…”

He opened the front door…

“Tony??? What are yo…”

Tony pushed forward connecting their lips together, teeth again teeth. Peter was a little shocked but moved with it and pulled Tony into the apartment kissing him deeper.

He soon found himself under Tony on the couch in the living room. The omega grinding down against him which made him hard as hell. The kissing was hot and everything seemed perfect… 

Until Peter felt something wet on his cheeks…

He opened his eyes fast finding Tony crying while kissing him, he moved his head away a little “Hey, what’s wrong…” Tony shook his head and leaned down to kiss him again but Peter moved away from it “No, tell me…”

Tony dried his eyes fast trying to make it look like nothing was wrong “It’s nothing, can’t we just please…” Peter shook his head “I’m not going on with this until you tell me what’s going on here”

Tony seemed a little mad by it “Why can’t we just do what we agreed to do and then just…” Peter put a hand up stopping Tony from saying another word “As I recall it we agreed to meet at the hotel but you meet up here instead – jumping yourself at me – what’s going on?”

Tony tried to hold back tears but who was he kidding “I’m sorry…” He put his head in his hands and soft crying noises were heard “I’m so sorry…” Peter pulled Tony into his arms as best as he could “No, don’t be… hey… it’s okay…”

They sat like that for a long time, Peter just holding Tony close, softly cuddling his back with his hand telling him everything was going to be alright… And soon the crying noise turned into soft deep breathes… Tony had fallen asleep.

…

“Thank you… Have a nice evening…”

Tony woke up on a couch by the sound of a door closing. He was a little disorientated looking around, where was he… what wa… oh… he then remembered and right there wanted to kill himself…

Peter walked against the couch holding a bag that looked like take-out “Hi you – I ordered Chinese – you hungry?” Tony smiled softly at Peter he truly was a good alpha “A little…” Peter put down the bag and sat beside him on the couch.

“How long was I out?”

Peter pulled items out of the bag while answering “A couple of hours…” Tony put a hand through his hair “Sorry about that…” Peter looked at him and shook his head “Please don’t be…” he put out a box with something in it to Tony “Eat something and then we’ll talk…”

…

“… And Steve walked around with another male and they were kissing and I just… I was out of it… I couldn’t stay there so I rushed to my car and I didn’t know where to go… I couldn’t go home because Pepper is with Morgan and I just… I decided the only place I could go was here… I know that’s stupid and you didn’t invite me here and…”

“You’re always welcome Tony… God, I’m sorry you had to witness that… what an asshole…”

“Why are you smiling?”

Peter hadn’t noticed that he was, but he couldn’t keep it inside anymore – this would change everything! He could now get rid of the burden of being “Steve” on tinder and make a move on the omega in front of him without that in mind…

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to… I just thought you were cute babbling like that…” Tony suddenly flushed before him “I didn’t babble...” Peter nodded quickly “You did…”

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed “Okay, I guess I did…” Peter put a hand over to Tony’s hand holding it softly “You okay?”

Tony looked at their connecting hands and nodded “I’ll be… I’m just… I don’t even know…” Peter pulled Tony’s hand up to his mouth leaving a small kiss on it…

Tony looked at him letting Peter kiss his hand feeling good about it, Peter then pulled Tony in for a real kiss, this time oh so sweet and loving and Tony could feel it.

They kissed for a while until…

“I wanna do this with you… but I can’t promise you that I’ll be any good… I haven’t had sex in forever… I just… hope you won’t get disappointed…”

Peter looked into Tony’s eyes and softly smiled “You’ll never disappoint me Tony… and I’ll take good care of you I promise…” Tony smiled softly back at Peter “Where is your bedroom?”

Peter stood from the sofa putting a hand out in front of him, Tony took it and Peter led him down the hall to his bedroom…


	13. Can I help you with something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

”So this is your bedroom… I forgot for a second that you don’t live alone”

Peter wanted to die right there “Oh yeah… I’m still living with my aunt” Tony looked at him a little weird so Peter hurriedly replied “But I’m looking for my own place downtown, it’s just not easy and the apartments are really expensive”

Tony walked into his room looking around taking it all in, there was a little tech lying by his computer desk which caught his attention “Brought work home with you I see” Peter blushed a little “It’s actually just a little project of mine, non-work related, just for fun I promise”

Tony smiled at him “You truly are a nerd” Peter winked at him “Can’t say no to that” Tony smiled leaving the tech on the desk moving over against the window looking out for a second before pulling the curtain.

He then made his way over to Peter’s bed and sat on it “Small – But comfy” Peter chuckled a little “Are you done exploring the place?” Tony clapped the space on the bed beside him “I’m just waiting for you”

Peter slowly made his way over to him sitting down beside Tony suddenly feeling a bit nervous it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before it was just – this time it was going to be with Tony – someone he really liked.

“Have you ever been with an omega before?” Tony asked softly while letting a hand cares Peter’s thigh, Peter felt himself getting hard just by his touch “No” Tony smirked at him “But you want to” Peter shook her head which surprised Tony so he hurriedly replied “I don’t just want to be with an omega – I want to be with you”

Tony didn’t even get to reply before Peter was kissing him, the kiss started hard but then turned into something soft and hot.

The scent Tony made from him being turned on made Peter’s dick twitch, god he was afraid he wasn’t going to last long.

…

After undressing each other Tony let Peter explore, seeing Tony naked for the first time didn’t make it easier “God you’re beautiful” Tony moaned softly loving how sweet and carrying Peter was about all of this.

“God you’re so wet for me already”

Peter hadn’t even done anything jet and still Tony seemed so lustful and eager to get this going. “Please… Peter” Peter was a little conflicted, being with a beta was different because of all the prep before sex, here it just seemed like…

“Peter…”

Peter looked straight into Tony’s confused eyes, Peter knew why he had zoomed out for a moment “Sorry, I’m here… Don’t you want me too…”

Tony pulled Peter closer to him “I just want you to fuck me…” Peter felt his dick twitch again and moaned, he quickly grabbed a condom which he hurriedly put on.

It was time…

Tony was on his back legs pushed aside giving Peter easy access to him, Peter was on top of him in a jiffy slowly settling himself near his entrance.

He made sure not to rush his movement while moving inside of Tony he was giving Tony time to adjust to him. Tony’s eyes were closed when they were finally fully connected, he wasn’t tensed up or anything he seemed… relaxed and ready for more…

A tug from Tony’s hand on his back made Peter move and soon after he felt his alpha gender take over letting the omega feel everything he got.

It wasn’t a surprise to Peter that he would be the one to cum first, but he hurriedly made sure Tony came right after by jerking him off.

…

Peter would never be able to describe what being with Tony felt like, there was no words for how amazing that was.

It had just been…

Perfect…

…

“Peter… Wake up…”

Peter woke up slowly stretching his body seeing Tony…. Sitting on his bed fully dressed looking like someone who was ready to go “Hey – what’s going on?” Tony smiled softly “I didn’t plan to sleep over which I did and now I have to go back – Morgan’s awake and I…”

Peter tugged Tony back into bed which surprised Tony so he practically fell on top of Peter “I don’t want you to go, I had it all planned – breakfast in bed, then sex, then shower and maybe even have shower sex”

Tony smirked at the alpha under him, he leaned down kissing him hard and when he leaned back “Another time – okay” Peter shook his head “You can’t just leave me” Tony chuckled “Peter, let me go”

Peter just held him closer “You can’t go… Please… I’m already hard” Tony looked at him and smirked, he knew this young alpha wouldn’t let go if he didn’t do something “Okay – I’ll make you a deal – I’ll give you a blowjob – but then you have to let me go”

Peter fakely sighed but pulled the duvet aside showing Tony his hard member which Tony happily went to work on.

…

A couple of minutes later Tony found himself standing outside the front door once again, he let himself lean against for a moment.

He had just had sex with Peter…

And it just felt so right…

He smiled at the thought of Peter slowly moving over him, kissing him, caressing him, making him feel so safe and good… Peter was an amazing lover…

He sighed dreamily but was then pulled out of his thoughts when…

“Can I help you with something?”

Tony looked straight into the eyes of a male he had definitely seen before…

Oh god…

It couldn’t be…


	14. RIGHT NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and enjoy <3 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments <3

Peter had pretty much started at his phone since Tony left him. He wanted to be ready for a text or a phone call. God, he already missed him terribly. 

But when he hadn’t heard anything from him by Sunday afternoon he decided to call him to check up if everything was alright. Tony didn’t answer.

He tried again later that evening but still no answer.

…

_“Hi Tony, it’s me… I hope you’re okay… Call me”_

…

No answer

…

Driving up to the lake house Monday morning wasn’t easy he hadn’t been sleeping at all last night. He was pretty sure that Tony would call whatever they were off and let him go.

Peter parked the car looking up against the house seeing Tony sitting drinking coffee outside on the porch, he looked thoughtful but not mad? Which was a good sign – he thought. He took another deep breath before leaving the car now walking up against the house. 

“Hi you”

Peter jumped by Tony’s voice speaking up when he reached him “Oh… Hi” Tony looked a little confused at him trying to make eye contact with the alpha which were hard “Everything okay?”

Peter tried to keep his cool looking out at the lake “Yup – everything’s fine” Tony sighed “Why can’t you look at me then? Peter, if you regret what we di…”

Peter then looked straight into Tony’s eyes “Regret? Wow wow wow – where did that come from?” Tony was still very confused by this “Well you walk up to me like I’m a stranger and not someone you just had sex with two days ago”

Peter flushed a little by those words and searched Tony’s eyes “I didn’t hear from you all weekend… You promised you’ll call – and when you didn’t and I called you, you didn’t reply”

Tony soften now feeling a little bad “I’m sorry… A lot happened over the weekend and it was all so messy an…” Peter felt relaxed, this wasn’t about them so he quickly replied “So, we’re okay…” Tony smirked padding the place beside him “I will say were more than okay”

Peter dropped himself down beside Tony leaning over giving him a quick kiss and then another and another “You scared me” Tony nuzzled his nose again Peter’s “I’m sorry” Peter sighed happily now “Let’s just forget it – I missed you”

Tony chuckled a little “I missed you too” Peter kissed him again before “What happened over the weekend?”

Tony sighed a little while leaning himself against Peter “Believe me – You don’t want to know” Peter pulled Tony closer to him “Okay, now you have to tell me” Tony looked up at him for a little while.

“After I left you, I stood outside your apartment for a bit and suddenly a male figure walked against me, at first I didn’t put much into it but then I suddenly recognized him from earlier that evening. He was the one with Steve! At first, I wanted to let it go and not mention it – but I just couldn’t”

…

“Excuse me – I know this must sound pretty weird but – Do you by any chance know of a guy named Steve?”

The male who was now waiting for the elevator looked at him a little confused “Uh… I do – Why?” Tony walked closer to him “I’m sorry, this is none of my business but…” Tony pulled out of his phone from his pocket and opened his tinder profile turning his mobile screen against the male “Is this him? And are you dating him?”

The elevator doors clicked open but the male just stood staring at his phone, he took the phone from Tony looking at the messages they shared “I… I’m…. His my mate… my…”

The male suddenly seemed disorientated so Tony rushed to his side “Are you okay?” The male shook his head “I feel sick… How long have you two been chatting” Tony held onto the male “A couple of months…”

The male looked at Tony with tears in his eyes “Please tell me you’re joking… please…” Tony sighed deeply “I wish I could… I just…”

“No… Please… We’re pregnant… This is not meant to happen”

Tony felt like someone had just pushed him in the guts “You’re… Wow… What a…” The male had begun to cry “I’m going to fucking kill him… Shi... Ouch…”

Tony looked conflicted over the situation “What’s wrong – are you okay?” The male cried harder now but this crying was so clearly out of pain “I don’t know… Something’s wrong… I think it’s the baby!”

…

“So we rushed to the hospital where I stayed with him until late last night, the baby is okay – I made sure Steve couldn’t come near us. Bucky’s, that’s his name btw, things were removed from the apartment and delivered at his sist… Hey where are you going??”

Peter had felt a sharp pain in his chest by the first words spoken “I have to… go… I’ll be back – SORRY!”

He needed to make this right – RIGHT NOW!

He truly fucked this up!

…


	15. You Know What To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 The end is near guys

”Steve?”

Peter knocked on Steve and Bucky’s apartment door a couple of times, he didn’t know what to say to Steve – but he needed to check up on the situation.

He heard a sound coming from the other side of the door…

“Go away”

Peter sighed deeply “Steve, it’s me – Peter – Please – Open the door – I need to sp…”

And then the door opened and Peter came face to face with a not so happy Steve, his eyes were red and… he just looked horrible.

“Peter, I’m not really up for anything today – o..”

“I heard what happened between you and Bucky…”

Steve looked straight into Peter’s eyes and then looked down “Words travels fast I guess…” Peter sighed and pushed a hand through his hair “I’m so sorry Steve, I’m jus…”

Steve put a hand up “I’m really not in the mood to talk right now I’ll see you around okay…” Peter tried to say something but Steve was quick to close the door.

Peter didn’t know what to do, he wanted to scream. Seeing Steve’s painful facial expression made it so much worse.

He pulled out his phone, really happy that he actually had Bucky’s number for a change. He took a deep breath before pushing the “call” button.

“Bucky”

“HI! Thank god you picked up! It’s me, Peter”

The line got silent for a second but then…

“Peter, I’m sorry – I can’t talk to you right now…”

And then the line went dead…

SHIT!

…

After a lot of searching Peter actually figured out where Bucky’s sister lived, he needed to go get him – right now. 

The ride there made Peter think about what had happened over the last couple of months. This had been the worst and best months of his life. But it would end tonight – he would come forward and speak the truth.

…

“Did Steve send you?”

Peter was lucky, Bucky was the one to open the door, he looked just as miserable as Steve did earlier.

“No, he didn’t – I need to tell you something – it’s really important and it might change our friendship – but I rather we not be friends any more than what’s happening right now with you and Steve”

Bucky looked a little confused at Peter, he walked out the door closing it behind him pointing at a couple of chairs on the porch, they sat down.

“Now – start from the beginning”

And Peter did…

…

When Peter was done, Bucky just sat staring at him…

“So… Steve isn’t fooling around with anyone else?”

“No”

“But you’re fooling around with that Tony guy…”

Peter sighed deeply “Yup…”

Bucky sat back in his chair trying to take all the new information in “You need to tell him Peter” Peter nodded “I have tried many times, but every time somethings come up and now he actually likes me and… It’s just a big mess”

Bucky put a hand on his shoulder “For what you just told me, it sounds like he more than likes you Peter… He’ll forgive you…” Peter looked into Bucky’s eyes “You think so”

Bucky nodded “And I do too” Peter sighed in relief “Thank you Bucky” Bucky and Peter hugged each other “We better get you back to Steve” Bucky nodded against his shoulder “Please” 

…

An hour later Peter found himself knocking on Steve’s apartment door – again…

The alpha behind the door was already growling a “Go away” but then Bucky spoke up “Steve, it’s me”

The door swung open and Steve tried to pull himself together but it was hard because he hadn’t been close to Bucky for a couple of days “Hi… How are you? Everything okay with you and… and…”

Bucky pushed forward into Steve’s arms giving him a big kiss “We’re both fine! I’m sorry we scared you!” Steve held him close “As long as your back now – for good – please tell me you’re back for good”

Bucky nodded against Steve’s shoulder “We’ll never leave you again” they kissed again which made Peter relax for a bit – but only for a bit because he knew that he had to tell Steve that all of this was his fault…

…

“You did what?!?!”

Peter felt like a little kid when Steve used his high voice on him “I’m sorry Steve, I never meant for any of this to happen” Steve put a hand up to his forehead “How can you be so… so….”

Bucky put a hand on top of Steve’s “He’s in love Steve… we all do stupid things when we’re in love” Peter couldn’t believe it, Bucky was actually speaking for him.

Steve looked at Bucky and all of sudden soften up, he then looked at Peter “You know what you have to do now – right?”

Peter nodded

…

Tony was working on a project later that evening when his phone lit up

**_Steve:” I want to explain myself to you, please give me the chance, tomorrow afternoon by the bridge downtown”_ **

**__ **


	16. I Can't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

Tony:” See you there”

…

And that was all he texted back. Peter sighed deeply. At some point, he had wished that Tony would decline and just delete his tinder profile – but he hadn’t.

Peter tossed his phone on his bed pushing a hand through his hair. He was going to lose Tony – for good this time. There was no excuse for what he had done. He wanted to scream and kick something but that wouldn’t change anything.

Steve and Bucky had actually agreed to accept his apology which he was over the moon happy about but he couldn’t see Tony would do the same…

“Are you okay?”

Peter looked up seeing his aunt looking worried at him, at first he didn’t get it but then he felt the wetness on his face tears had fallen down his cheeks while he had been deep in thoughts. He hurriedly dried his eyes “I’m fine”

May knew he was trying to hold back “Peter, please talk to me” Peter crossed his arms “I’m serious - I’m…”

“I just talked to Steve”

Peter felt his cheeks flush and looked down automatically he wanted to jump out the window by now “Oh…” May sighed and slowly moved into the room slowly sitting down beside Peter “He just wanted me to be there for you – he didn’t tell me all details – I rather want to hear them from you”

Peter didn’t look up, he kept looking down, he took a deep breath and decided to tell May everything…

…

When he was done he looked up at May who just looked at him with a soft smile, it weirded him out because he had been sure of her getting upset about this – but it looked like she wasn’t.

“Are you not mad at me?”

“No, Peter I’m not mad at you – I just wish you would have ended this sooner so that it hadn’t gotten to where we are now” Peter nodded slowly “Believe me – I wish that too…”

…

The next day Peter found himself walking against the meeting point where he had asked Tony to meet up with him. He hadn’t heard anything from Tony since yesterday and it killed him to know that it was because of “Steve”.

When he was near the bridge he looked around trying to find Tony. Deep down he hoped Tony had decided not to show up – but then his eyes caught him.

He was looking out at the water in front of him. Peter studied him from afar – he looked amazing… too amazing for Peter’s liking.

Peter took a deep breath before he walked all the way over to him “Hi…”

Tony jumped a little in surprise now looking at Peter “Hi Peter, What are you doing here?”

Peter thought he had thought it all through on his walk over to their meeting point – but actually seeing Tony being here dressed up for a date like that made it so much worse.

“I…. I….”

Tony pulled a hand through his hair “This isn’t the best time – I’m actually meeting up with someone and they can be her-“

“He’s not coming…”

Tony stiffened by those words, his facial expression changed from surprised to confused “Peter, what do you…”

“I’m the one you have been talking to…”

Tony just stared at him for a second….

“Excuse me…. What did you just say?”

Peter felt relieved by saying the words out loud but knew that the hell had just begun “I’m Steve…” Tony kept staring at him and then suddenly… he just turned around and began to walk away…

“Tony – Please-“Peter tried to grab out for Tony’s hand to stop him but…

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!”

Tony didn’t turn around, but Peter could hear the sadness in the omega’s voice “Tony, I need to explain what-“

Tony turned around and looked at Peter through tearful eyes “I don’t want to hear you explain anything! What the fuck is wrong with you! How can you play with someone like this! To think that I gave into this… What an idiot…”

Peter felt tears in his eyes too “I’m so sorry Tony – I didn’t mean for this to happen, I really mean it… it was a stupid mistake”

Tony crossed his arms protecting himself from this, tears were streaming down his face by now “I can’t believe you would do this to me, Peter… I thought you really liked me…”

Peter felt the tears falling down his cheeks as well “I do like you Tony, I don’t even think “like” is a big enough word for what I feel for you – I never meant to hurt you – please hear me o-“

Tony put a finger up stopping him from talking

“I can’t do this - Just get away from me – I don’t ever want to see you again”

With that, Tony turned away and walked away for good this time…


End file.
